Maastricht Sector
The Maastricht Sector, known scientifically as Montakota, is an island region in the northern hemisphere of FMM UV-32. The region contains hunting reserves for the Maastricht Tour, opening as a side business to the safari tour as the only available hunting tour at the time. Much of the wildlife is incredibly durable and dangerous by the planet's standards, so experienced clients made up the bulk of its consumers. Geography Montakota is separated from the rest of East Centralia, connected only by a small lineup of islands guarded fiercely by the native fauna. Far west of it lies Cedaria and Lintukoto, also separated by a vast interior seaway. Within the borders of the island, the environment is noted to replicate the Hell Creek formation of Late Cretaceous Earth. It even has a grand river running through most of the island, dubbed the Rio Diablos. Montakota Hunting Reserves * Prairie of Prax * Salty Springs * Isla Migras * Enydreio * Dawn Redwoods * Plateau of Knight * The Rio Diablos * Ashfall Valley * Barlowe's Expedition * Crater Ruins Climate Montakota has a wide variety of sub-climates, although as a general rule it is seasonally temperate despite being an island. Some volcanic activity occurs, however it is limited mostly to ash fall in the areas it occurs in, as with Ashfall Valley. Snowfall also occurs during the winter months, however thunderstorms are more common especially in the Plateau of Knight. Native Fauna The island is populated mostly by Late Cretaceous dinosaurs and reptiles from the Maastrichtian, hence the name of the sector. Conventional weapons are useless even to the smaller animals as the wildlife is heavily armored and durable. This forced DinoHunt Corp. to engineer weapons capable of piercing through the hides of the native fauna, taking nearly 20 years due to setbacks, constant incidents, and difficulty with funding. Montakota Fauna * Alamosaurus * Antrodemus * Basilemys * Brachychampsa * Bravoceratops * Brodavis * Bugenasaura * Chassternbergia * Cimolomys * Daimonaglaros * Depalmamimus * Dynamosaurus * Ekek * Montanaceratops * Montanaspinus * Pectinodon * Polyonax * Sterrholophus * Stygivenator * Tartaruchus * Terminafroura * Thespesius * Thoracosaurus * Tylosteus * Unidentified Ceratopsid Skeleton Civilizations Human Activity *To the south of Ashfall Valley lies a facility barricaded from the rest of the area to protect against the native fauna. While it is mainly for scientific research, hunters are free to walk in and take a break in the lounge. Provided is a couple of cassette players; they're meant to play jazz music, but for much of the time one is stolen by a bunch of crackheads in the corner dancing to Moskau by Dschinghis Khan. *The Rio Diablos gets part of its fame from the constant failed boat expeditions through the river. The shipwrecks can often be seen along the riverbed. *The Prairie of Prax is often driven through by heavily armored safari buses, as part of the trail from that tour overlaps with the hunting tour. They're the only vehicles in the sector not trashed by the native fauna. Ancient Artifacts *Atop the Plateau of Knight stands the ruins of a grand arena, the interior littered with dinosaur skeletons suggesting the Ancients pitted them against each other in gladiatorial battles. *Crater Ruins is named for bustling metropolis it once was, now destroyed and left in ruins by a meteor crashing dead center into the city. Many archaeological expeditions are sent here, albeit heavily gunned for obvious reasons. Category:Sectors Category:Lore Category:Maastricht